


Contradictions

by camille_miko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkenstock, M/M, Relationship is difficult, They are too much stupid !, They want the same but they don't talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils voyageaient vers le même but, même s'ils étaient en sens contraire. Même s'ils risquaient de se louper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
> Prompt : Sherlock Holmes (peu importe la version) – Holmes/Watson – pretending to be gay - « C'est pour le bien de l'enquête Watson » (round 7)  
> Notes : Ecrit pour kinkenstock

John eut un instant d'arrêt quand Sherlock le prit dans ses bras.  
Il y avait des choses qu'ils ne faisaient pas et celle-ci était tout en haut de la liste. Sherlock détestait les contacts physiques. Pendant longtemps, il avait presque bondi dès qu'ils s'effleuraient dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Et là, comme cela, au beau milieu d'une foule, il le prenait dans ses bras ?  
\- C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête, siffla son colocataire au bout de quelques secondes.  
Ils étaient donc sur une enquête… Le brun s'était contenté de lui dire qu'ils sortaient. Il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une lubie ou d'une expérience. Sherlock les avait toujours accumulées et il n'y faisait _presque_ plus attention. Cela continuait à lui poser des problèmes quand il retrouvait des morceaux de cadavres humains dans le frigo !

 

Néanmoins, cela prenait sens en sachant qu'ils étaient dans le quartier homosexuel de Londres. John essaya de se souvenir des derniers faits divers qui auraient plus les mener ici, avant de froncer les sourcils. En effet, il y avait eu plusieurs agressions pas très loin dans le quartier, de jeunes hommes, mais la police affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun caractère homophobe. Sherlock ne semblait visiblement pas de cet avis. Enfin, s'il savait ce qu'homophobe signifiait.  
John était horrifié régulièrement de découvrir combien Sherlock pouvait être étranger à certaines considérations. Et celles sur la sexualité étaient en haut de la liste. Il y avait de très fortes chances pour que le détective ne comprenne pas l'intérêt de l'enlacer comme il le faisait. La seule raison qui le poussait à agir comme cela était les besoins de son enquête.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été tenu ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas pu glisser sa propre main dans la poche du pantalon de l'autre, qu'il… Qu'il n'avait pas pu poser une seconde sa tête sur l'épaule d'un compagnon.  
Il avait été à l'Université pour préparer son diplôme. Cela n'étonnait personne à l'époque. C'était la norme de tester, de voir ce que cela faisait. Un camarade de classe étranger avait été proprement stupéfait. Cela ne se passait pas du tout ainsi chez lui et John se souvenait encore du goût de ses baisers, même presque quinze ans après. Il passait son temps à mâchouiller des gommes à la violette.  
Avec Sherlock, il saurait que les baisers auraient le goût de la menthe de son dentifrice. Ou du tabac de ses cigarettes, s'il avait fumé. C'était stupide de savoir ce genre de choses, même si c'était surtout pour acheter le bon dentifrice lors des courses.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'une relation avec un homme lui manquait, simplement… C'était confortable, d'être dans les bras d'un homme, de ne pas avoir à assurer, à être l'homme hétéro parfait. Il était simple John, John qui aimait pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie privée. John qui appréciait de sentir des pieds chauds contre les siens. John qui adorait se réveiller au matin pour sentir une queue dure contre sa hanche.  
Cela avait le don d'exalter sa journée comme si cela pouvait ensoleiller le moindre instant. C'était exaltant de pouvoir le sentir au réveil. Avec Sherlock cela devait être très agréable décida-t-il, alors que celui-ci les faisait entrer dans un pub bondé.

Sherlock les fit se diriger vers le comptoir, ses mains sur ses hanches, le coinçant entre son torse et le zinc. La fraîcheur de ce dernier était presque surprenante par rapport à la chaleur du corps derrière lui. L'illusion aurait pu être totale, si le brun n'était pas si… flasque. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir de cette manière qu'il ne bandait absolument pas. Retenant un soupir, il laissa aller son dos contre le brun. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? C'était typique de Sherlock.  
Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre que cela changeait la donne. Son colocataire avait été assez clair là dessus. Il l'avait même encourager à voir quelqu'un, de manière à n'avoir aucune illusion. Même si Sherlock dénigrait toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait et avec qui il essayait de construire quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il avait l'impression d'être un de ces vieux couples, qui marié depuis plus de cinquante ans n'avait plus la moindre intimité, ne partageant rien d'une maison.

C'était se faire du mal que de profiter du corps de Sherlock contre le sien.  
C'était se faire du mal que de penser à ce que cela pourrait être si Sherlock voyait le moindre intérêt à une relation physique.  
C'était se faire du mal que de se laisser croire qu'il préfèrerait que Sherlock l'utilise comme expédient pour soulager ses envies, parce que justement ils ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.  
C'était se faire du mal mais quand il était question de Sherlock, il semblait aimer ça.

 

***

 

Son enquête s'était bien passé. En fait, John avait très bien réagi. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait supposé.  
Et lui... Cela n'avait pas été désagréable comme par le passé.

Peut-être devrait-il accepter qu'il puisse avoir envie d'autre chose que d'une relation intellectuelle avec John. Il devrait plus enquêter. Il devrait trouver une raison pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.  
Il était en train de perdre John et cela lui était encore plus insupportable que l'idée d'avoir des relations physiques avec quelqu'un. En fait, avec des relations physiques avec John... Il voulait bien essayer, finalement. Il n'était pas si contre et... Et il pourrait peut-être garder John, ainsi.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
